


Balcien

by bladesummonerv



Series: Death Row [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladesummonerv/pseuds/bladesummonerv
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier find a skeleton.
Relationships: background Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion - Relationship
Series: Death Row [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008063
Kudos: 2





	Balcien

One thing that happened to Jaskier while he was in the feild with Geralt was a site, where part of a skeleton was with part of her skin, and she was moaning like a ghost. Geralt went toward her so Jaskier followed at his shoulder. 

She screamed. " _Aaaaaouwwweeeeeiiii! Eeeeemiiiaaaaaauuo! Aaaaaaaeeee! Aaaawaaaaaaii! Eeeeemiiiaaaaaa!_ " Looking right at them, moving her head a little, looking between them, looking at Jaskier screaming at him. Skull shaking, fingers like claws. Intelligent, alive, just screaming AT them, like she was talking to them. Trying to communicate something more.

"Oh fuck me that's Elder." Jaskier breathed. Let me out, please, help me, and so on. Okay. Okay. 

"What did you do." Geralt said stepping forward so she could grab his leg. 

"Geralt." Jaskier said. 

Now, she was just howling. She wasn't looking at them any more, because now she was just screaming to be screaming. 

Jaskier poked him. This was unbearable. His ears hurt, his feelings hurt, his sense of personhood hurt.

"Could probably give your head to that school thing place Yennifer was at, they'd make you the rest of your body."

"With no head?" Jaskier said, still upset, getting more upset.

"She's not using it for much. She doesn't have legs."

"Legs or a HEAD, Geralt."

"She doesn't have EYES. Right now. It's a skill."

They had a headless elf for a while. She was pretty, but short. I mean there weren't that many elves around where they'd found her if you could believe that. She went from hating them to clinging really quick, but Geralt didn't like her.

"Stop. Don't fall. Step up. Step up." Jaskier lifted her hand up. "Why do we have all our senses on our head." He bemoaned.

"Where do you want them." Geralt held the door for them.

"The backs of my knees. Stop." He pulled her back. She bumped into him and put her arm around his back. "Yep. We're at an inn."

"How do you know she speaks English."

" _Yep, we're are brothel._ " Jaskier said. Geralt sighed and got them two beds.

"How's she supposed to eat!"

"Swallowing, same as everyone else." Geralt handed her a cup of ale. 

"No headed girl. The sun, it has passed." Jaskier tried. "Horrible."

She picked at her clothes. Jaskier led her to the bed and she sat and stared at them.

"Okay." Jaskier said. "Anyway, do you know if there's anything next?"

"Two beds is expensive. There better be something."

"Where are you going, wait. Aw." Jaskier sat on the bed with her. She was all cuddly.

"Oh, I bet you could write if you had a big paper." So he gave her his notebook. 

"Can Jaskier read Elder cursive?" She wrote. 

"Fuck yeah, I bet Geralt can read you." Jaskier said, and then stood up so fast that she squeaked. "Here." 

All her haptic energy went into Jaskier's lute. "Hm hmm hm." She couldn't play. Okay, I know she doesn't have ears, but if she used to know it, she would know it. Jaskier covered her hand and sat with her and showed her a few chords. C C C C C C. Oh, she was a natural!

She hummed, and Jaskier played to match her. They danced a little.

"That's Balcien. She was a cannibal." Geralt came back with Balcien lore.

"She can sing."

"I knew there was a reason she was chained up."

"I bet she's sorry she was damned to eternity of being covered in leaves for eating people."

"I bet she's sorry she got caught killing people like a maniac."

She reached for Geralt. She thought his armor was cool. And his hair too. "Give her a brush." Jaskier said.

"No. Don't take advantage of her."

"I know that. She's lonely, though. I don't think she's gonna get much out of learning to play."

"Teach her Toss a Coin. We'll find some elves, and they can sort it out."

"Oh, that's not taking advantage. Hmm."

They taught each other some songs. Jaskier looked to Geralt each time he got through one of hers. "Love song. Nursery rhyme. Dance song." Were some of the songs that Geralt recognized.

"I hate you." Jaskier laughed. 

"What." Geralt said.

**Author's Note:**

> Here she is!! <https://thatonepostthatruinedmylife.tumblr.com/>  
> I'll admit this would be funnier if it was just "The Witcher but Geralt just doesn't have a head" and it's like despite everything, he still has and expresses emotions. He just does it by walking certain ways and putting his hands on his hips a lot.


End file.
